A New Day Has Come
by SunRise19
Summary: Songfic to Celine Dion's, a new day has come. Pocahontas and John welcome there first child into there life, and think about all that they have gone through in order to get where they are now..PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!

I hope you all like this; it's to Celine Dion's song, "A New Day Has Come." I hope this makes sense... Please RR and tell me what you think! All reviews and comments are very appreciated, so say what you want to!

Enjoy, and PLZ RR!

Thank you so much, reviews and comments mean a lot to me!

00000

'I've been waiting for so long, for a miracle to come.'

Pocahontas lay on a soft bed of deerskins, gently holding the new baby in her arms. At the protests of many of the women in her village, John stayed with his young wife throughout the birth. John Smith sat, and gazed down at the now suckling baby and then up at his wife. Her ebony hair was wet with sweat, and several strands were in her eyes. John quietly wiped them from her face and returned his attention to there new son. All that they had gone through, and they came out together in the end.

'Everyone told me to be strong, hold on and don't shed a tear.'

Even when all looked hopeless, Pocahontas always believed that she and John would be with one another. Even when he was forced to go back to England because he had gotten shot, and had saved her father's life. An when she had the chance to reunite with him in England, she had not really listened to her heart, so is why she found herself on a ship with Rolfe. It wasn't until she had returned home and realized her mistake. That was when Pocahontas wrote John letters, expressing her love for him, and had pleaded for him to come and see her. It only took six months, six months for John to read his love's pleas and steer his ship to Jamestown, and to her.

'Through the darkness and good times, I knew I'd make it through.'

They were married two months later, and Pocahontas could not have been more happier. John had written to King James, telling him that he was no longer going to work for him. A few months later, John had received his reply from the king himself:  
"I knew you would have returned to Jamestown, and to Pocahontas, you are giving up everything I could give you for such a simple thing, love. Well done my boy, I saw how you looked at her, and how she looked at you. Tis why I was not surprised when John Rolfe had come back with out her."

Pocahontas and John had kissed then, and they think that there child was conceived that very night.

However, a sad day was upon the couple, replacing the calm happy days that had blessed them before.

Powhatan was dead, died in his sleep; it was a sudden and unexpected shock to all, but especially to Pocahontas. John had never seen her so upset, and when they burned her father's body along with his possessions, John thought his wife would crumble right in front of him. He held her for hours that night, gently rocking her back and forth like a child before she had finally cried herself to sleep.

That was when her husband allowed his tears to fall, morning the man he looked up to as a father figure.

'And the world thought I had it all, but I was waiting for you.'

Weeks after Powhatan's death, Pocahontas began to slowly come out of her depression. After all, she had a wonderful husband, good friends, and a baby on the way. The native woman knew she needed to take care of herself, and of the growing babe. All was well between the settlers and her people, and she knew her father would be proud of her.

'When it was dark now there's light.'

Pocahontas, with the help of her husband, sat up cradling the tiny infant. This was what her and John had been waiting for, all there love and emotion was for there son.

'Where there was pain, now there's joy.'

There was pain and a lot of it as Pocahontas had labored, and then after a few hours had given birth. But it was not just the pain of childbirth, it was the pain that she wished, they all wished Powhatan could meet his grandson. Looking down on him now, Pocahontas smiled, "he already has," she whispered. John just couldn't stop smiling, looking at his new family, he wouldn't trade this moment for anything or anyone in the world. This, his son, his wife, were true gifts, gifts from god. John leaned over and carefully wrapped Pocahontas in his arms.

"He's handsome, looks like you."

"No, he looks more like you."

Pocahontas replied as John softly kissed her cheek. The baby had darker skin than John, but was lighter than Pocahontas. He had jet black hair, and as far as they could tell, his father's blue eyes.

"He looks like both of us, he is blended, just like everything else in our life," Pocahontas stated. He was a perfect combination of the two of them.

"Thank you," John said, "thank you so much for our son."

'Let the rain come down and wash away my tears. Let it fill my soul and drown my fears. Let it shatter the walls for a new sun.'

Pocahontas turned her head, meeting her husband's gaze as they looked into one another's eyes. It had been a long night and day for the couple, and John noted how tired his wife looked.

"Come on, lay down," John said as he still held her.

"Our son is asleep," she whispered, "what if, what if we don't raise him right?"

John pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, "my love, there is no wrong way to raise a child, we'll teach him the ways of both of our cultures, he'll grow up with love, encouragement, support, and a wonderful mother."

"You forgot a wonderful father," Pocahontas said as she closed the distance between her and her husband's lips. John sighed with content as he kissed her back, loving the way they fit together, like some sort of puzzle. He silently took his son in his arms and made Pocahontas more comfortable on the soft bedding.

"What would you like to name him?"

Pocahontas yawned before answering, "Powhatan, James Smith?"

The native woman questioned, not knowing how he would react to such a different name.

"Powhatan after your father, and James after the king of England," John stated, "It sounds wonderful."

"Talk about a blend of cultures," Pocahontas smiled.

"Yes," John replied softly as he made himself comfortable beside his exhausted wife.

'A new day has come.'

0-0-0End Of, "A new day has come."0-0-0-0-


End file.
